


But it Refused

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Monsters, Romance, Undertale AU, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: A human soul. That was all that was required to break the barrier and allow the monsters to return to the surface. Yuuri had managed to explore his way through the underground, making friends with monsters along the way, all in the hopes of breaking the barrier and returning home. But there was one monster determined to keep them locked away, determined to keep Yuuri underground.When a happy ending for monsters can only be achieved by sacrificing one of their own, can it really be a happy ending? Yuuri had saved them all. All but Victor, the monster attempting to keep them underground. But Yuuri couldn’t let the tale end there. No, if monsters were to have a happy ending, Victor would have one, too.AKA: The Undertale AU no one asked for.





	But it Refused

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a long time, and it kinda grew into something way bigger than I planned, but I'm proud of it all the same and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Special thanks to [SnarkyBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkybreeze) for being my beta for this fic!

 

They’d gotten so far. Yuuri had travelled the underground, meeting monsters and avoiding conflict. He didn’t want to hurt any of them. He had fallen into that world, and he was trying to get out, but there was nothing that would make him ever want to harm anyone. The monsters were all different, all shapes and sizes of creature, and while some had vicious temperaments, others were calm and kind. And Yuuri knew that in truth, all the anger inside their bodies stemmed from their desire to reach the surface, to live among humans peacefully. That’s all they wanted, and Yuuri wanted to go home. So why not help them and leave together?

But the battle had been difficult. Despite Yuuri’s desire to prevent conflict, conflict seemed to always find him. He refused to fight back, attempting to talk out any issues, doing his best to avoid any attacks thrown his way. But this was the most difficult thing he’d faced in his entire life.

The monster before him was stronger than any of the others he’d faced before. And while the others had given in, had seen that Yuuri wasn’t willing to hurt them and finally began to trust him, this one wouldn’t. This one had been keeping them all imprisoned in this place. He had taken the human souls and even the souls of the monsters Yuuri had befriended on his journey through the underground. All just to stop them leaving, to have them all trapped down there for the rest of their days. To cage Yuuri down there with them.

Yuuri had managed to get the souls of his new friends from the creature. They were freed from him, but the battle was not yet won. The monster still had some fight in him, still contained the stolen souls of humans. He wasn’t willing to give up on this. He’d kill them over and over again if it meant keeping them down there, and Yuuri hadn’t been sure why at first. But he’d lost this fight a few times already. And every time he came back, it seemed to be the same way. Yuuri was learning his patterns, learning how to dodge the attacks coming his way, and he knew he could fight back. He knew he could hurt their foe. But he didn’t. He wouldn’t. Because Yuuri wasn’t willing to give up on him.

They all needed saving. They all needed to get out.

“Stop this, Victor! We can go together!” Yuuri’s voice was filled with desperation as he cautiously watched the monster.

Wings towered above him, coloured like galaxies as he bared his sharp teeth in his frustration. “No! I don’t need  _ anyone _ !”

As Victor’s wings thrashed, colourful beams of energy materialised, hauling themselves violently in Yuuri’s direction. He’d been attacked by Victor so many times now, he knew what to expect. He knew the way Victor fought. But these attacks were falling out of rhythm. His emotions were getting the better of him. Yuuri did his best to move out of the way of the onslaught of beams, but couldn’t avoid them all. A few managed to graze along Yuuri’s side, his arm, his shoulder. The pain was instant as those beams of pure hate passed through him.

But Yuuri wouldn’t falter. He was back on his feet seconds later, moving closer.

“Stop it! Get away from me! I’ll tear you apart!” The onslaught of attacks began anew, but there were far less than before. Yuuri was able to dodge them with ease, as though they weren’t meant to hit him at all.

“Let it out.” Yuuri held his arms out, offering himself up to Victor. “Hit me with everything you have, but I’m not leaving without you.”

At that moment, Victor did something unexpected. He averted his gaze, staring at the floor, silver hair falling into his eyes and obscuring them from view. Victor’s voice was suddenly quiet, sullen. “Don’t you get it? Don’t you know why I’m doing this?”

Balls of fire appeared at Victor’s sides, his wings fluttering delicately to push them in Yuuri’s direction. But Yuuri didn’t need to move. The flames slowly flew by him, barely close enough for him to feel their heat. It had taken so long, so long to understand, to get Victor to stop fighting him, but it seemed like now he was finally beginning to break. So, Yuuri walked a few steps forward, tilting his head to the side as he watched Victor curiously. “No, I don’t. So, why don’t you tell me?”

The flames continued to burst forth from Victor, though they were visibly smaller than the first wave, all of them avoiding hitting Yuuri entirely. Victor didn’t want to hurt him. Not really. And Yuuri was certain there was just someone deep down inside who wanted to be saved. Yuuri couldn’t give up on him.

“Because you’re different! You’re special, Tatsumi.” Victor looked up at him, tears clouding his eyes, sparkling like gemstones. “You’re the only one who understands me.”

He’d called Yuuri by that name so many times, and Yuuri could never understand why. Who was it that Victor saw when he said that name? Who was it that he was imagining? Why did it bring him so much pain? Yuuri wanted to take all that away, wanted to be a source of strength, nor misery.

“Come with us.” Yuuri stepped closer still, holding out a hand. “You don’t have to stay here. We can all go to the surface together.”

“It’s not that simple!” Victor roared, the anger and frustration in his voice stopping Yuuri in his tracks. “I-I… I care about you. More than anyone else. If I can’t leave… then at least I can keep you here with me. Even if it means beating you over and over again. I’m not ready for you to leave me!”

“Victor…” Yuuri didn’t understand it. None of it. Why was a happy ending for everyone else reliant on Victor ending up alone? Why couldn’t everyone get out of there and live the life they want? Life was cruel. He knew it was. But Yuuri simply couldn’t accept this. Not this. “Please. Let’s just talk about this.”

“There is no talking about this!” The flames were moving slower and slower as they passed by Yuuri, Victor’s resolve quickly crumbling. The tears were flowing freely with his desperation. “Please stop doing this… Just let me win!”

The flames fizzled away, and Yuuri was sure he had done it, that he’d managed to break through and this was it. Victor would give in, and then they could talk about this. Yuuri and the monsters could find a way to get Victor out of that place, to take Victor with them. But with Victor’s desperation, the beams of energy were back, and there was nothing Yuuri could do to avoid them. He had gotten too close. There was no time to move out of the way, there was nowhere he could go. The beams hit him with full force, beams spawned from pure anger, loneliness, desperation.

The pain was more than Yuuri could have possibly imagined, like thousands of needles stabbing into his body. The beams seemed to spread a searing heat through him. Too hot, too sharp, too intense. Yuuri could feel the emotions in those beams. The fear, the anger, the isolation. It was unbearable. He was going to lose. Again. He always lost this fight.

But Yuuri refused.

He stayed on his feet, steps hesitant as he tried to press through the light, to ignore the pain building in his body. Yuuri’s arms wrapped protectively around himself as he moved. Closer, closer. As time went on, the pain began to subside, the light fading. And even though the attack was still hitting him, Yuuri didn’t feel the pain anymore.

“Stop it! Stay away from me!” Victor gritted his teeth, wings violently fluttering. The movement swept a gust of air in Yuuri’s direction. He could barely stay on his feet as his clothes ruffled in the breeze, but still he remained. He couldn’t give up. Not now. He’d come so far, and he had saved so many, but there was no one in the world he wanted to save more than Victor. He wasn’t sure why. Yuuri simply knew that Victor was special, that Victor had to be protected, that this couldn’t go on like this any longer. No, he wouldn’t allow it.

Just as quickly as it had begun, the attack disappeared. Yuuri was hanging on by a thread, desperate to keep this going, to succeed this time. Letting his arms drop to his sides, Yuuri clenched his fists as he took another step closer.

“Tatsumi…” Victor’s voice was so quiet, so desperate. The sound alone was enough to break his heart.

“Victor?”

“I’m so alone, Tatsumi…”

“You don’t have to be.” Yuuri could feel his own tears stinging at his eyes, the truth hard to swallow, because he knew Victor wasn’t going to leave with them. He couldn’t understand why, what it was that had tied him to this place, but Yuuri knew that no matter what happened, Victor was stuck here. When the rest of them left, Victor would remain. But that didn’t mean he had to give up.

“I’m so scared.” Victor let out a choked sob as he spoke, his wings curling around himself protectively.

Yuuri was standing in front of him, the wings acting as a wall. A wall keeping him out. But Yuuri couldn’t allow that anymore. No, he had to get through. He couldn’t let Victor keep doing this on his own anymore. Reaching out, he let his fingers brush delicately against the silky feathers of Victor’s wing, pulling away when they flinched under his touch, “It’s okay. It’s okay to be scared.”

The wings shifted just enough to allow Yuuri access, to let him move closer. As he stepped into the sanctuary they’d created for Victor, he could see the changes in him. Victor’s fangs were gone. The darkness that had stained his wings was slowly fading into a soft shade of pink. They were even more beautiful than before. Victor looked up at Yuuri, tears staining his cheeks. He’d never looked so vulnerable, so… broken. Yuuri didn’t know what to say, what words could possibly make any of this better. Because Yuuri was scared, too. He was scared of leaving Victor alone, of letting all of Victor’s fears be realised.

But how else were they going to leave?

“I’m sorry,” Victor whispered, voice shaking with unshed tears.

Yuuri didn’t say anything. There was nothing that could make this better, nothing that could fix this. Victor felt alone because he was. Because he knew that the moment everyone left that place and returned to the surface, he would have nothing left. Just the thought of it sent a wave of despair through Yuuri. He couldn’t begin to imagine what it felt like for Victor. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, avoiding the wings on his back as he pulled him into a tight hug.

At first, Yuuri felt Victor’s warm arms wrapping around his waist, his head resting against Yuuri’s shoulder. The wings encircled them, downy feathers tickling against Yuuri’s skin. A safe space, a world of their own beyond the cruelty of reality. They could stay there just for a little while and pretend that this moment of solace could last an eternity.

“You’re not Tatsumi,” Victor spoke with certainty in his voice. He knew now. The anger, the frustration had subsided and left him open, the cracks showing the Victor beneath the surface. No longer blinded by rage and fear, he could finally see the truth. “What’s your name?”

“Yuuri.” He let his fingers tangle into strands of silver, trying to sooth the obvious ache in Victor’s heart. “My name’s Yuuri.”

“Yuuri…” Victor tested the name on his tongue, the accent rolling off the simple word. It sounded nice when Victor said it. Like his accent suited it. Yuuri wanted to hear him say it again. Victor’s arms held Yuuri tighter, letting out a shaky breath. “That’s a nice name. I like it.” The soft laugh that left Yuuri at the compliment was watery, betraying the tears threatening to shed. “They care about you so much.”

“What? Who?”

“The others. When I had their souls… I could feel everything. They care about you. You mean so much to them.” Victor’s voice was filled with sincerity, his warm breath against Yuuri’s neck sending a shiver down his spine. “It’s okay if you can’t forgive me for everything I’ve done. It’s okay to hate me. I’d hate me.”

“No.” Yuuri let his fingers curl in Victor’s hair, keeping him close, “I forgive you. You don’t have to say anything, Victor. That wasn’t you.”

“I hurt so many people.” Victor’s voice broke, his fingers gripping Yuuri’s shirt as he clung to him. “I—I have to let go of the souls. I have to let you go, don’t I?”

Yuuri’s tears fell like raindrops as he buried his face against Victor’s shoulder, afraid to let go, afraid of what would happen when Victor released the souls. But he couldn’t keep them. To have those souls within him would destroy Victor. But to let them go… Yuuri didn’t know what would happen to Victor. “Come with us. Please…” Yuuri’s voice cracked, revealing his sorrow.

“I can’t. Without the souls, I won’t be able to stay like this. I won’t be able to feel anything. Not happiness, excitement… love. I’ll turn back into that creature… I’ll be dangerous. I have to stay here.”

“Take mine.” Yuuri said it before he could even think it through, but he didn’t regret it. Not for a moment. He’d managed to save everyone else, but not Victor. And it wasn’t fair. He didn’t know what it was about Victor, but he simply couldn’t accept this. Not him. So Yuuri would give up his soul, give it to Victor and allow him to return to the surface with the others. It was the only thing that made sense in his mind. Yuuri pulled away just enough to look into Victor’s eyes, seeing the pain in them and knowing that same pain was mirrored in his own. “Take my soul.”

“What? No! Yuuri… you’re so brave and so strong.” Victor brushed the pad of his thumb against Yuuri’s cheek, wiping away the tears. “You have to live. You have to forget about me, okay? Go be with the people who love you.”

“V—Victor…” Yuuri whimpered, looking away, “I can’t just—”

“Yes. You can.” Victor’s wings began to unfurl from around them, slowly curling into Victor’s back. And suddenly, Victor shoved Yuuri away from him, taking a step back to gain some distance between them. “I’ll break the barrier, but you have to go. Now.”

“But Victor…”

“Now!”

Before Yuuri could do anything, Victor’s wings were outspread once more, flapping back and forth and throwing gusts of wind in Yuuri’s direction, pushing him away. Yuuri couldn’t get closer even if he wanted to. He had no choice left anymore. No matter how badly he wanted to save Victor, he had to leave. It was the only option left. Yuuri allowed himself a moment of indulgence, one last look at Victor before he turned away, heading for the surface with the others.

* * *

 

“Yuuri?”

The rain pattered against the window, a sound akin to white noise. Yuuri sat at the windowsill, looking out at the sodden world outside. The sky was grey, the world drenched in the rain. Rain that so many monsters had missed. Another thing for them to experience for the first time. That should’ve made Yuuri happy, and yet he continued to find his mind wandering to that place, to the hole he fell down, to the field of flowers that allowed him a safe landing.

To Victor.

“Yuuri, lunch is ready.” He heard the voice of his mother, not really focusing on the words she was saying.

The sky was dark and foreboding, as it always was in storms. Yuuri understood it all too well, a grey cloud hanging over his head from the moment he’d returned to the surface. Yuuri’s voice was quiet, eyes never leaving the window. “Do you think he can feel the rain where he is?”

Hiroko sighed softly, moving closer and sitting beside him. “Why don’t you take him some lunch?” she asked.

The question was so simple but filled with so much promise. Because not for one moment had Yuuri thought anyone would allow him to do that. To go back to that place. The people around him had been happy to see him back home, had talked about how much he was missed, and how worried they’d been. Yuuri felt like he was chained to the surface, that there was simply no other choice than to live his life and hope Victor was okay. He didn’t think this was an option.

Yuuri looked up at his mother, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. “What if he doesn’t want to see me?”

It was absurd. Yuuri barely knew Victor. There was so much he wanted to know, so many things he needed to learn about the creature that had kept him locked away down there, the creature that was so desperate for companionship that he would take the entire underground hostage in the hopes of never being alone. The Victor beneath the surface, beneath the hatred and fear that had warped him, was something unknown. A stranger. A stranger Yuuri felt compelled to know.

“Do you want to see him?”

“Yes.” It was the most obvious thing in the world. He wanted to see Victor again, to hug him again. Yuuri wanted to see what his face looked like when he smiled. He wanted to know what it sounded like when Victor laughed. Victor said he wouldn’t be able to feel anything now that the souls had been released from his body. Yuuri wanted to bring those feelings back to him. Whatever it took. A happy ending meant nothing if someone was left to suffer.

Hiroko nodded. “I’ll pack an extra lunch for him. Take as long as you need to.”

* * *

 

It felt surreal to be walking through the underground again. Yuuri had explored every inch of the place as he slowly made his way out, desperately seeking the light of day. He hadn’t expected to find himself actively seeking out the darkness of that place. But there he was, slowly making his way through the familiar caverns, this time more prepared than he had been when he fell. Victor hadn’t been where Yuuri left him, but it didn’t matter. Yuuri knew exactly where he’d find him. So, he just kept walking.

Before anything else, Yuuri noticed the light coming from the hole above the cavern. The hole he fell in so long ago. The start of this mess. It was still raining, and Yuuri was surprised just how bright the light was considering the darkness of the clouds. Blue flowers scattered the floor, familiar flowers. Soothing flowers. In the center, directly beneath the hole, Yuuri saw him. Victor had his eyes closed, head thrown up towards the sky as the rain kissed at his face. His wings were only slightly outstretched, just enough for Yuuri to see that they weren’t the angry galaxies they had been when Victor was out of control. No, Victor was still himself. At least, for now.

“You’re gonna catch a cold.”

Yuuri smiled to himself as he watched the look of shock appear on Victor’s face. He shifted back slightly, as if afraid of Yuuri’s very presence. “What… what’re you doing here?”

“I brought lunch.” Yuuri stepped closer, closer until he was beside Victor. Carefully, he dropped his bag to the ground beside him before kneeling on the bed of flowers. “I figured you might be hungry.”

“I told you to go to the surface.”

“I did.” Yuuri pulled a plastic container from his bag, holding it out to Victor. “And then I came back.”

“Why?” Victor eyed the container warily, hesitantly taking it from Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say. What could he say? He came back because he couldn’t stop thinking about Victor. That was the truth. That Victor had quickly become an all-consuming part of his life, that he couldn’t bear the thought of living life on the surface and not knowing if Victor was alright. A stranger. He was pining for someone he barely knew. But Yuuri couldn’t shake the feeling that Victor was important, that he needed to be with him. And his feelings had gotten him this far already. Yuuri had learned to trust them.

Yuuri pulled out a second container and two pairs of chopsticks from his bag, handing a pair to Victor as he made himself comfortable on the flowers by his side. “Because I want to know you.”

It was obvious Victor had more questions, but he seemed to instead settle beside Yuuri in the flowers, focusing his attention on the container Yuuri had given him. There were a lot of questions that needed to be answered on both sides. Yuuri was just glad Victor hadn’t completely lost himself yet. Yuuri took the container from Victor, opening it and sitting it between them. He opened his own container and put it next to it. The container Victor had was filled with noodles, while the one Yuuri had contained a dark dipping sauce.

Yuuri held the chopsticks in hand, taking some of the noodles and holding them up. “This is Soba. You um, you take the noodles, and you drop them into the sauce.” He demonstrated as he spoke, dropping the morsel into the second container and letting them soak in the sauce for a moment. Once he was satisfied, Yuuri picked them out with his chopsticks and ate them, humming happily as the taste lingered on his tongue. His mother really was the best cook.

Victor frowned as he watched, looking down at the chopsticks he held. He looked at Yuuri’s hold on them, then back at his own a few times before attempting to hold them himself. The technique was sloppy at best. Yuuri watched with amusement as Victor tried to fish out some noodles for himself, never able to maintain the hold for more than a second. He huffed in annoyance, and Yuuri couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore.

“No, you’re holding them wrong.” Yuuri giggled to himself, pressing closer as he reached for Victor’s hand. Taking the chopsticks from him, Yuuri carefully moved Victor’s fingers around them until he was holding them properly. Victor’s hands were soft, though his nails were sharp like claws. Yuuri did his best to avoid them. Once he was satisfied with Victor’s hold on the sticks, he reluctantly let go, offering him a shy smile. “Try now.”

Victor did as he was asked, but his technique still left a lot to be desired. He was able to hold the noodles up for a few seconds before they were slipping from his grasp. Victor pouted, staring down at the noodles in front of him. “Lunch shouldn’t be this hard.”

Yuuri laughed, preparing another mouthful with ease, “I guess it takes some getting used to. Here.” He held up the noodles to Victor’s mouth, smiling brightly as Victor ate them gratefully.

“Wow! These are amazing!” Victor stared in awe at the rest of the food between them, “You made this?”

“Oh, no.” Yuuri bit his lip, looking away as a rosy blush painted his cheeks. “No, my mom made this. She always makes more than we’ll ever eat, so there’s plenty for both of us.”

Victor paused in thought, picking at one of the flowers at his side. “Does she know you’re here?”

“Yes.” Yuuri tilted his head, looking up at Victor curiously. “And if she didn’t, I wouldn’t care. If she told me not to come back here, I’d still be here. There’s no one in the world who could change my mind about being here.”

“I don’t understand…” Victor sighed, shaking his head as he picked a petal from one of the flowers. “I’m just another monster. The only things you know about me come from random bits of information you found when you were trying to get out of this place.”

“I know.” Yuuri chewed his lip nervously as he gently nudged his shoulder against Victor’s. “I don’t know what it is. I just know that letting you go was the most painful thing I ever had to do. And I know that… I haven’t been able to stop worrying about you since.”

Victor looked up at him, their bodies so close, Yuuri could see the glimmer in those eyes. Victor had the bluest eyes Yuuri had ever seen. They went beyond a shade humans had. It was like the saturation was turned up. So bright a blue, it reminded Yuuri of forget-me-nots. So vibrant, so mesmerising. He couldn’t look away. Victor’s teeth were beginning to sharpen again, signs of his slow transition into the monster Yuuri had faced before.

And then Victor was looking away, his attention on their hands as his fingers hesitantly brushed against Yuuri’s. “I won’t always be like this. I don’t have much time left.”

Turning his hand over, Yuuri let their fingers thread together. “I saved you once. I’ll do it again.”

* * *

 

“Do you ever miss the surface?” Yuuri asked curiously. He had been spending most of his days in that place. Victor insisted he go home before the sun went down, but Yuuri could never stay away for long. Sleeping in his bed felt wrong when he knew Victor was left in that place all on his own. So, Yuuri would pack his things, and head back to the underground. Victor’s cavern was slowly filling with Yuuri’s things as Yuuri made himself at home, wanting to spend as much time as he could there. Wanting to learn all there was to learn about Victor.

It was the first night Victor had given in and allowed Yuuri to stay to watch the stars from the hole in the centre of the cavern. They both laid together in the flowers as they stared up at the twinkling lights. Yuuri couldn’t remember a time he’d felt more at home with anyone. Victor hummed softly. “No. I was born down here. I only went to the surface once, and it wasn’t any fun. Humans don’t like monsters.”

“They do now,” Yuuri pointed out, “or at least, I do. And they’re coming around to the idea. It’s just gonna take some time.”

“Alright, mister positive,” Victor chuckled, taking Yuuri’s hand in his own. “Is it that special up there? Everyone was so desperate to go up there, was it worth it?”

“Yes… no. It’s complicated.” Yuuri gently squeezed Victor’s hand, his eyes never leaving the bright lights in the sky. “I think it wasn’t so much about what was out there waiting for them. I think it was just that they wanted the option, you know? Being down here and knowing there’s a whole world of possibilities above you that you can’t touch… it must be hard.”

“Yeah…” Victor glanced over at Yuuri. “You know… you don’t have to spend all your time down here.”

“What?” Yuuri finally looked away from the stars, focusing his attention on Victor. “You want me to leave?”

“No! I… no. I don’t.” Victor lifted Yuuri’s hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against his knuckles. “But I don’t want you to waste your time on me. Not when there are better things you could be doing.”

“But this is what I want to be doing! Don’t you get it?” Yuuri had never felt so frustrated. Victor continued to put himself down, to consider himself a problem. One day, Victor would wake up, and he wouldn’t be himself anymore. So Victor was doing everything to push Yuuri away. But Yuuri could see that Victor didn’t want that. Not really. Victor wouldn’t hold his hand like that if he wanted Yuuri gone for good. He wouldn’t indulge Yuuri in all the little moments that he was so desperate to share with him. “When I’m not here, I’m thinking about being here. I need to know you’re okay. I need to be in this place. This… it’s home.” Yuuri turned over, resting his head against Victor’s chest, whispering into the quiet night air, “I’m home.”

Victor froze beneath him, unsure of what to do. He’d never been in a situation like this. Neither of them had. Yuuri simply knew he’d give up everything to know Victor, to be able to be this close to him. It was worth it. Victor shifted, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist. His wing stretched out from beneath him, slowly wrapping around Yuuri like a blanket. Looking up at the feathery appendage, Yuuri could see the very tips of his feathers were tinged with the dark galaxies that had plagued them when they fought, a reminder that this wouldn’t last. That eventually, Victor wouldn’t be himself anymore.

He couldn’t let himself think about that. Instead, Yuuri focused his attention on the individual feathers, gently plucking away flower petals that had caught against them and brushing them back into place with his fingers. Victor shivered under the delicate touch, and Yuuri smiled, carefully stroking the wing a few more times before he finally let go, making himself comfortable against Victor’s side, “Can you tell me something?”

“Anything,” Victor whispered with such sincerity in his voice, it took Yuuri off guard.

“Will you… tell me who Tatsumi is?”  Yuuri was nervous to ask, but he wanted to know all the same, wanted to know who it was that was plaguing Victor, why it was hurting him so much. Yuuri just wanted to know as much as he could about Victor.

“Was.” Victor looked down at Yuuri’s hand that had rested against his chest. He carefully dragged the sharpened tip of his nail up and down Yuuri’s arm, afraid to hurt him but searching for the comfort of his touch. “He was the first human to fall. My best friend. We took him in. He was like family. And then one day, he died.” Victor’s voice was soft, solemn. “I went to take him back to the surface after he died. I thought… I don’t know what I thought. That they would want to see him and take care of their own. But I guess they thought I hurt him, and… well, you know the rest.”

Of course, he knew. He’d learned it over the time he’d spent finding a way out. When Victor took Tatsumi’s body to the surface, he was attacked. Attacked by humans who were afraid. Yuuri stayed silent, unsure what to say. What could he say at a moment like that? That it would all be okay? That humans were good deep down? When they did things like that, it was hard to justify humanity. They were attempting to defend themselves. That’s what any human would say. But Yuuri had seen how gentle Victor was. If they had just taken a moment to listen to him, maybe things would be different. But people fear what they don’t understand. And so instead, Victor was doomed to the life he had now.

Yuuri’s skin tingled where Victor’s nail dragged along his arm. Despite how thick with sadness the air around them felt, Yuuri still felt so safe, so comfortable. Like he belonged there. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuuri said the only thing that made sense, “I’m sorry…”

“No. Don’t say that,” Victor urged. Yuuri rested his chin against Victor’s chest as he looked up at him, confused. And then Victor was smiling, slightly jagged teeth on display. He moved his hand to carefully brush the hair from Yuuri’s eyes, “You’re not them. You’re the only human since Tatsumi who hasn’t looked at me like I’m… well, a monster.”

Yuuri chewed his lip as he looked away. “I’m sorry I remind you of him.”

There was a thought at the back of his mind that did sting just a little; the thought that maybe Victor only liked having him around because Yuuri reminded him of someone else. He wanted to be special to Victor. There was no reason to be. Maybe Yuuri just wanted to be more than he was, to feel more than average. Or maybe Victor already meant the world to him, and Yuuri needed him to feel the same way.

Victor shook his head. “You don’t.” He admitted, “I guess I saw a human being nice to monsters, and my mind just… twisted it. But you’re nothing like him. And you don’t… you don’t mean the same thing to me as he did.”

Yuuri smiled shyly. “Is that good or bad?”

“Good. Definitely good.” Victor’s smile was so sweet. Yuuri had longed to know what it was like and he wasn’t disappointed. As Victor brushed his thumb delicately along his cheek, Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed, leaning into that soft touch as he listened to Victor’s soothing voice, “You’re much more gentle than he was.” His thumb traced along Yuuri’s bottom lip, “Your lips are fuller.”

Yuuri’s blush was immediate. “M—My lips?”

Before he could question it, Victor quickly moved on, smiling to himself. “And I’ve never met anyone as stubborn as you are.”

Yuuri’s laughter bubbled up inside him before he could stop it, hiding his face in Victor’s chest. “Some things are worth being stubborn, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. And… I’m glad you’re as stubborn as you are.” Victor’s hold on Yuuri tightened as he shifted his weight, moving himself closer. Yuuri didn’t want to admit how nice it felt, that Victor felt so completely like home. Victor had told him so many times not to get attached, that when he turned back into the creature he was before, there was nothing that could save him. And Yuuri knew he was probably right, but he still wanted to be there, still wanted to try.

Yuuri let his finger trace delicate circles against Victor’s chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat beneath his ear. A strong beat that seemed to speed up when Yuuri touched him. He could at least relate to that. Yuuri closed his eyes as he listened to the soothing rhythm, “Keep talking. I like your voice.”

“Talking about what?”

“Anything.” Yuuri nuzzled against Victor’s chest as he tried to make himself more comfortable, the wing wrapped around him keeping him warm in the night air. “Just wanna listen to you.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure what Victor started talking about. Something about his childhood, about living in the underground. And maybe Yuuri would’ve paid more attention to the words if he wasn’t so tired. So tired, and so comfortable. Victor was like the best pillow he’d ever had. He was so warm and soft, and his very presence seemed to sooth Yuuri in a way he hadn’t ever felt before. Somewhere along the way, Yuuri found himself giving into sleep, the sound of Victor’s voice, the warmth of their bodies pressed together the only things in the world that mattered.

* * *

 

“Victor!”

Since the first night Yuuri spent in that cavern, he had begun to feel a little more daring, spending more time with Victor than ever before, trying to find ways to surprise him or to open up to him more. Truthfully, Yuuri had thought maybe he’d figured out a way to save Victor from his terrible fate, but he was scared to try it. So instead, he spent as much time as he possibly could at Victor’s side, hoping that one day he would be given no choice but to do it, to save Victor again and this time, to save him for good.

Yuuri peered down the hole, the one he’d fallen in that had started this whole mess. The one that made the ceiling of Victor’s cavern. He could see the blue flowers lit up by the sunlight, but not much else. But Yuuri knew Victor was there. Victor was always there. He couldn’t remember a time Victor hadn’t been in that cavern waiting for him when he arrived.

Sure enough, Victor appeared under the sunlight’s beam, looking up at Yuuri with confusion in his eyes, “Yuuri?”

Once Victor was there, and he knew Victor could see him, Yuuri took the plunge, leaping into the hole and closing his eyes as he let himself fall. It was a trust exercise. That’s what he told himself. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the thought of Victor catching him, holding him. Yuuri’s heart began to race. He wasn’t sure if it was the thought of Victor below, ready to catch him, or the impending landing. It was seconds later that he felt himself land in familiar arms, Victor holding so tight his claws dug into Yuuri’s side.

Opening his eyes, Yuuri chuckled breathlessly, resting his head against Victor’s shoulder as he looked up at him, “My hero.”

“Why would you do that!?” Victor carefully placed Yuuri on his feet, hands brushing along his arms as he searched for any signs of harm. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

“No, I’m fine.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow as he watched Victor, seeing the fear in his eyes, in his posture as he tentatively checked Yuuri. “I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“Of course I care!” Victor took a shaky breath, looking down at the flowers beneath them. After a moment of silence, he let himself slip to the floor, taking some flowers in hand. “You’re all I care about.”

Yuuri should’ve known. He should’ve thought it through. His instincts were to do things to surprise Victor, to give his life more meaning. Even if they were the simplest things, it was worth it. It would always be worth it to see Victor smile. But he didn’t really think about jumping into the hole as something scary for Victor. Sitting beside him on the ground, Yuuri picked a flower, holding it close to his chest as he inspected it, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I just… wanted to surprise you.”

“Mission accomplished,” Victor muttered to himself, threading stems of flowers carefully together, his focus on the flowers in front of him despite listening to Yuuri.

“Plus you know, I thought it might be nice to fall into your arms…” Yuuri admitted, chewing his lip as he stared at his own flower, carefully picking the petals from it one by one. “I knew you’d catch me.”

“You shouldn’t put so much faith in me. You don’t know when I’ll stop being me.”

Despite his words, Yuuri could see the blush rising in Victor’s cheeks. He smiled to himself, shifting closer and gently poking Victor’s cheek. “Admit it, you liked catching me.”

Victor’s fingers stilled on the flowers as if stunned by the question, by the gentle touch on his cheek. He didn’t look up from the flowers, though the blush seemed to grow. “I… can think of worse things to fall down here. But that doesn’t mean you should do that.”

“But I have a hero to catch me when I fall,” Yuuri pointed out, turning around and dramatically draping himself over Victor’s lap. He smiled sheepishly as Victor looked down at him. “I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Victor rested a hand on the side of Yuuri’s stomach, just barely grazing along the fabric of his shirt.

Yuuri giggled, biting his lip. “Don’t, that tickles.”

“And  _ that _ is information I will store away for later,” Victor said, lifting his hand, gently tapping the tip of his nail against Yuuri’s nose.

Maybe Yuuri would’ve fought it, declared shenanigans and insisted Victor forget that little tidbit of information, but Victor was quickly back to focusing on the flowers he was slowly weaving together, and Yuuri didn’t want to disturb him. Instead, he plucked another flower from behind his head, holding it up and slowly picking away the petals one by one.

“What’re you doing?” Victor asked curiously.

Yuuri paused, his fingers going still against the third petal on the flower. “It’s… a human thing.”

“What human thing?” Victor’s smile grew bright as he shifted his focus to Yuuri. “Human customs are so interesting. Tell me, please?”

Yuuri sighed, staring at the flower in his hand. He should’ve said nothing, should’ve stayed quiet and left Victor to wonder. But when Victor smiled at him like that, when he was so clearly interested, hanging off Yuuri’s every word, Yuuri couldn’t say no.

Yuuri stared at the flower, voice soft between them, “It’s… it’s just a silly thing people do sometimes. Flowers and love kinda go hand in hand. So some people take a flower and they think about the person who means the most to them. They pick a petal and for each petal, they say, ‘he loves me’ and ‘he loves me not’ until there are none left.” Yuuri looked up at Victor, his face red as he realised how ridiculous he sounded, “T—The last petal is meant to tell you whether they feel the same way you do.”

“What did that one say?”

Yuuri hummed softly. “Loves me not. That flower doesn’t think it’s meant to be.”

Victor frowned. “Are the flowers always right?”

“Well, if you don’t like their prophecy, you can pick another one and try again.” Yuuri picked another flower, gently plucking a petal from it.

“Seems like a waste of time if you don’t even listen to them,” Victor pointed out, his focus back on his own flowers.

Yuuri laughed, tossing the flower aside. “Most things humans do are a waste of time. Besides, I’m not good at giving up.” He reached out, brushing Victor’s hair from his eyes. “What’re you doing with those ones?”

“Hang on, I’m nearly done.” Victor’s fingers moved quickly on the stems of the flowers, threading them together. “Sit up for me?”

Yuuri did as he was told, shifting until he was sitting in Victor’s lap. He was surprised Victor hadn’t pushed him off yet. This hardly seemed comfortable for him, but Yuuri was perfectly content. Once Victor seemed satisfied with his creation, he held it up for Yuuri to see. A crown made up of dozens of blue flowers, all carefully threaded together. It was so intricate, Yuuri was afraid to touch it, afraid he’d break something so delicate. But Victor didn’t seem nearly as worried, placing the crown on Yuuri’s head. His smile was the shape of a heart, sending Yuuri’s own soaring. “It’s beautiful,” Yuuri said, “ but it’d look better on you.”

“Don’t be silly. It matches your glasses.” Victor looked down at his fingers. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I’m just… so scared something will happen to you and I won’t be able to stop it.”

Yuuri frowned as he watched Victor, seeing the uncertainty in his posture, hearing the sadness in his voice. Victor didn’t want to be alone again. Neither did Yuuri. He had his family waiting for him on the surface if things ever went wrong, but Yuuri couldn’t imagine his life without Victor anymore. He didn’t want to. So, Yuuri knew exactly what he meant, that fear that something, anything could happen. Yuuri leaned closer, pressing a kiss to Victor’s cheek. He reached for his hand, carefully threading their fingers together. “I’ll be fine.”

“But… when I—”

“I won’t let you go back to what you were. This is you,” Yuuri said, brushing his thumb along Victor’s hand. “No matter what happens, we’ll have each other. Okay?”

Victor seemed so uncertain as he looked into Yuuri’s eyes, but his smile was sweet, and his voice sincere. “Okay. I trust you.”

* * *

 

“I hurt you…”

Victor noticed it before Yuuri did. They’d gotten closer and closer over the days they had spent together, feeling more comfortable than ever to just lay in each other’s arms and talk about anything that came to mind. So, Yuuri had gotten used to Victor’s hold around his waist. He’d gotten used to the slight scratch of his claws against his skin. And Yuuri never minded that. He was fine with it. The claws had never hurt him. They were just part of who Victor was. A monster. A beautiful, wonderful, brilliant monster.

The cave had become a home. There were pieces of furniture slowly being moved in, and most of Yuuri’s belongings were now scattered in different places. Still, there was never a bed. The flowers remained the place they fell asleep. Somewhere soft and comfortable that they shared together. Yuuri didn’t want to admit just how domestic things had gotten between them.

Yuuri was stretching to reach a book atop a shelf when Victor saw it. His shirt rode up as he stretched, just enough for Victor to catch sight of tiny cuts on Yuuri’s waist. They were barely skin deep, the kind of cut you would get from stabbing yourself with a needle. So small, so inconsequential that Yuuri didn’t even realise they were there.

It was true that if Victor wanted to, he could tear Yuuri apart. Those claws were growing sharper every day, and soon enough they’d tear through Yuuri’s flesh like a hot knife through butter. But Victor was always gentle, always careful. No doubt, the tiny abrasions probably happened one night when Victor was sleeping. He had a habit of gripping just a little bit tighter in his sleep, a silent wish for Yuuri to stay close. And maybe the claws had simply gotten sharp enough for that to break Yuuri’s skin, but he wasn’t afraid. He couldn’t blame Victor. More than ever, he felt safe when they were together.

But that didn’t erase the pain in Victor’s eyes.

Yuuri held up his shirt, looking down at the barely there cuts on his side and watching as Victor tentatively brushed a finger against them. “I’m sorry… I should’ve known you wouldn’t be safe with me. I just got so comfortable, I didn’t think.”

“Victor, it’s fine. I didn’t even feel it.” Yuuri reached for Victor’s hand, only for it to move away before he could get close.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t have long left. Maybe… maybe you shouldn’t be here.”

There were a lot of things Yuuri could handle, a lot of nightmares he’d faced in that place and managed to see himself through to the end. This was the only thing that Yuuri simply could not accept. He couldn’t allow himself to be pushed away by Victor. Not when things felt so good and right. It was true that Yuuri could go back home to his family whenever he wanted to, but this was home now. This was family. And this was all he wanted.

“Sit down.” Yuuri gestured to the flowers in the middle of the room. “Just… sit down. Please.”

Victor had been more welcoming of Yuuri’s requests as time went on. Before, he would question him, would want to know what Yuuri was planning before he did anything, but not anymore. Victor settled in the centre of the room, staring at the flowers as he waited to find out what Yuuri was doing.

Humming to himself, Yuuri searched through a nearby drawer until he found what he was looking for, making his way over to Victor and sitting between his legs. He leaned back against Victor’s chest, sighing happily. “Give me your hand.”

Victor didn’t move for a moment, going still as he always seemed to do when Yuuri took him off guard. Yuuri smiled to himself, gently nudging Victor’s side and finally he moved, holding his hand out for Yuuri to take. “What’re you doing?”

Victor was nearing the end of his transformation. His teeth were sharper than ever. The pink of his wings had been almost entirely overcome by the dark galaxies they’d contained before. His claws were definitely sharper than they once were, but the skin on his fingers had begun to darken, slowly fading into the usual pigment Yuuri had become so familiar with. Victor didn’t have long. But Yuuri wasn’t going to let that stop him, he wouldn’t let it take him away. He was staying by Victor’s side for as long as he possibly could.

Taking Victor’s hand, Yuuri rested the sole of his foot on the ground, lifting his knee up and laid Victor’s hand against it. Holding up the small bottle of violet polish, Yuuri unscrewed the lid and began carefully painting Victor’s claws one by one. “I know you’re self-conscious about them, but you don’t need to be.”

“I just… want to be able to hold you without hurting you.”

Yuuri understood what it was; that Victor was scared of what he was becoming, and what that meant for the future. Their time together had always been counting down. The sands in the hourglass were finally running out, and once the last grain fell, Victor would be gone. The Victor Yuuri had grown so attached to would be no more. He’d be trapped in his own mind, reliving torturous moments and unable to feel anything but blind hate.

Yuuri was scared of that day, too. But it simply made him want more than anything to fight for every second they could share together before it happened. “You don’t hurt me,” Yuuri assured, gently resting a hand over Victor’s to hold it in place as he moved onto another nail. “I’d tell you if you did. I promise.”

“I know you would. I just get so… scared. When I see you hurt, I don’t know what to do.” Though Victor kept his hand still against Yuuri, he let his thumb brush delicately along Yuuri’s knee. “I wanna keep you safe.”

“I’ve never felt safer.” Yuuri reassured, leaning back into Victor’s warm chest. He looked up at him just as Victor looked down, their eyes meeting. And Yuuri hadn’t realised until that moment just how close they were. The nape of his neck rested against Victor’s shoulder as he looked up at him, seeing Victor’s soft smile. Yuuri had never had quite so close a view of those bright, shimmering blue eyes. From that angle, he could count his eyelashes. Victor really was breathtaking. It was hard to believe he was a monster. He didn’t seem like a monster at all. But then, most of the things humans thought of monsters had quickly been proven wrong during Yuuri’s time in the Underground.

A silence had fallen between them, Victor’s breath tickling at his skin as they stared into each other’s eyes. Yuuri was fighting the urge to push Victor’s hair behind his ear. He was fighting the desire to pull Victor closer, to find out if those lips were just as soft as they looked. No… he shouldn’t have been thinking like that.

The blush that painted Yuuri’s cheeks was immediate and he quickly averted his gaze, looking instead at Victor’s hand on his knee, admiring the bright purple that was now coating his claws. He cleared his throat, Brushing his finger against the back of Victor’s hand. “S-So um… Do you like it? I think purple looks good on you.” Victor didn’t answer, simply holding his hand up to the light, watching as the glitter in the polish shimmered. Yuuri let his hand brush along Victor’s other arm, biting his lip. “You want me to do the other one?”

He smiled as Victor offered his hand to him. “Please?”

* * *

 

It was always going to happen. Victor had warned him from the moment they met, and it had been at the back of Yuuri’s mind every second that they spent together. Watching as his body changed slowly back into the creature that attacked him once before was scary. Knowing that Victor would be dangerous, wouldn’t be able to control himself, was scary. Yuuri didn’t want to lose Victor. It had started with a simple desire to know who Victor was and to give him the happy ending that all the other monsters got to have. Yuuri never planned for these feelings, but they only made him more desperate to save Victor from his fate.

But finally, their time had run out.

Yuuri woke in the middle of the night, shivering. The makeshift blanket of Victor’s wing was no longer there. Neither was Victor’s body. He was alone among the flowers, cold and confused. Yuuri reluctantly sat up, looking around the room for any signs of his sleeping companion. It was still dark, the only light coming from the stars in the sky above him. His eyes took some adjusting, but sure enough, Yuuri spotted him.

A figure hunched over in the corner of the room, dark wings completely covering him, hiding him from view. Yuuri only knew it was Victor because he’d seen those wings before. His stomach sank just watching him, seeing the way he shook. Yuuri had always been afraid of the day Victor stopped being himself, but he had hoped there would be more time, that he’d have more chances to gain some semblance of courage in order to face it. To stop this and save him once and for all.

“Victor…?” Yuuri’s voice was hesitant, breaking through the silence in the room.

His laughter had always been soft, sweet. Like the tinkering of windchimes in a gentle breeze. But the sound that came from Victor was anything but sweet. A quiet laugh that seemed to be mixed with pain, deep and low, and guttural. It was like even in that moment, Victor was trying to fight it. Trying, and failing.

Yuuri got to his feet, taking tentative steps closer. “Victor? It’s okay, it’s me…”

“In this world… it’s kill… or be killed…” Victor’s voice felt… wrong. Like the bass was too deep, like it simply wasn’t Victor’s. And that thought alone sent a whole new wave of fear through Yuuri.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Yuuri reached a hand out despite Victor having no way of seeing it with his wings hiding him from view. “Come on, let’s just go back to sleep.”

The wings shifted slowly until Yuuri could finally see Victor beneath them. He wished he couldn’t. His teeth were like daggers, smile so sinister it had Yuuri’s stomach in knots. His claws had grown even further, the remnants of the purple polish still coating them. Victor was soon on his feet, stepping closer, and Yuuri did something he never thought he would do. He backed away. He was afraid. For the first time in as long as he’d known Victor, he didn’t know what to do.

“You’re scared.” Victor tilted his head as he watched Yuuri. “I thought you trusted me.”

“I-I do.” Yuuri chewed his lip nervously. “But this isn’t you.”

“I’m the only me you’re gonna get,” Victor said, wings spread out behind him, mimicking the same stance he had when they had fought so long ago. Only this time, Victor meant more to him. This time, he had so much more to lose.

But hearing Victor say that, it lit a fire inside him. Because this wasn’t acceptable. This wasn’t his Victor, and he couldn’t possibly allow things to stay this way. “No. Give me my Victor back. Now.”

His voice was stern despite how scared he was. Because truthfully, Victor had all the leverage. Victor had control of… himself. The Victor he wanted back. Victor could easily hurt himself to get at Yuuri. They both knew it, and it was nagging at the back of his mind.

“I was never yours.” Victor smiled menacingly as he stepped closer, closer and Yuuri did his best to stand his ground even as a sharp claw brushed along his jaw. “You were just a means to an end. Someone to keep me company until I recovered. And now I’m better, I don’t need you anymore.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to focus his thoughts. It wasn’t true. He wouldn’t believe that this was all one sided, that Victor didn’t care about him. Because there were simply too many moments that felt right, too many times he looked into Victor’s eyes and saw so many emotions he felt but was too scared to admit. Victor wasn’t heartless. Victor wasn’t emotionless or manipulative. And Yuuri wasn’t going to lose him. Not now.

Taking a shaky breath, Yuuri opened his eyes, looking into Victor’s, seeing how cold and distant they were. “We’ve had so many good times together, you’re really just gonna throw all that away? The flower crowns, the stargazing? You can’t tell me that all was meaningless.”

Yuuri could’ve sworn there was a hint of something in his eyes. Recognition. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking as Victor’s claw dragged down his neck, scratching roughly at his skin. Yuuri could feel the drag, the cut as that nail pressed into his flesh just enough to bleed. “I’ll show you just how meaningless it was. You’re getting on my nerves.”

“You can’t do this,” Yuuri insisted, gritting his teeth as the sting of the cut began to sink in. He had to be strong, he had to do this. There was nothing more important than this moment, than saving Victor from this terrible side of himself, this side he’d been so desperate to stop.

“Why not!?” Victor had broken, his patience snapping like a twig beneath his feet as he shoved Yuuri away. “You’re nothing but a thorn in my side! You let the others out, and you keep coming back here, rubbing it in my face that you can come and go as you please! Why should I let you live after all you’ve put me through!?”

“Because I love you!” The words were filled with desperation, leaving Yuuri’s lips before he could stop them. He did his best to ignore the tears in his eyes as he stared back at Victor, seeing the way the simple statement had frozen him in his tracks. “I love you so much and I’m not losing you here. So you have to fight this and come back to me. Please.”

“Yuuri…”

“Take a piece of my heart.” Yuuri stepped closer again, pressing a hand to the cut on his neck. “It’s already yours. You can use it to stop this and if you ever get out of control, I’ll be here to take care of you, just… please, I can’t lose you…”

“I… I can’t… Stop it!” Victor frowned, averting his gaze as he seemed to take on a battle in his mind, a battle Yuuri was determined for him to win.

No more fighting. No more pain, no more suffering. Everyone else had gotten their happy ending. It was Victor’s turn. Yuuri closed the distance between them, uttering those three words one more time before he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, catching their lips together. It was dangerous. Probably the most insane thing he’d ever done in his life. If Victor lost this fight, Yuuri would die right there, but he couldn’t think of a better way to go than declaring his love to the monster who had captured his heart.

The kiss was completely one-sided, Yuuri’s lips pressing to Victor’s as he attempted to give every ounce of strength to him that he could offer. Maybe Victor didn’t feel it, too. It didn’t matter. Victor still had a piece of Yuuri’s heart, a piece of his soul. It would still surely be enough to give him an edge in this battle. Even if Victor didn’t share these feelings, it would be enough to save him, and that was all Yuuri truly cared about, no matter how much it hurt.

But then Yuuri felt familiar arms winding around his waist, soft feathers tickling at his skin as wings wrapped around them like a cocoon, and Victor’s lips were pressing back, seeking out Yuuri’s warmth, his embrace, and Yuuri had been so afraid he’d never have his Victor again, his heart felt like it might explode just from something so simple. A soft whimper left Yuuri’s lips, his fingers tangling in soft strands of silver as he pulled Victor closer. He could feel Victor nip at his lip, teeth not nearly as sharp as they’d looked and reluctantly, Yuuri let their lips part, resting their heads together.

His eyes stayed closed; he was scared to open them. Scared to see the darkness in Victor’s eyes, the insidious creature that had stolen the only one who meant everything to him. 

“The flower lied.” Victor’s voice was gentle, Yuuri’s mind still lost in that kiss, in the hopes that this wasn’t the end despite how afraid he was to see if it was true.

“W—What?” Yuuri reluctantly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was how bright Victor’s were, the vibrant blue that had always been so beyond human, so unbelievably mesmerising.

Victor smiled, his teeth back to that normal shape, no longer sharp fangs. “He loves you.”

Yuuri’s smile was immediate, leaping into Victor’s arms as their lips crashed together once more. His Victor. His Victor was back and he was okay. They didn’t have to be afraid anymore. Because no matter what happened, Yuuri would be right there, and he’d remind Victor every single day that he loved him, that he owned a piece of Yuuri’s heart and that the piece was there to protect him from that dark part of him. It wouldn’t return. Neither of them would let it.

Yuuri peppered kisses against Victor’s lips, murmuring between them, “You should’ve told me…”

“You saved me. Again.”

Yuuri had saved so many monsters, had spent so much time trying to get them out, but this was the only one that made him so completely happy. His life had been confusing, uncertain before he fell down that hole. He didn’t ever expect to meet Victor, to feel things so strongly, to want so desperately to keep someone safe. Yuuri smiled, pressing a kiss to the tip of Victor’s nose. “You saved me, too.”

* * *

 

“Do you ever miss the surface?” Victor had asked one day. Yuuri had been living in that cavern with him for almost a year. They’d turned it into a home, their own special place to live out the remainder of their lives. That’s what they both seemed to want from it, at least.

That was why the question had taken Yuuri off guard. They were laying under the hole at the centre of the ceiling, watching the clouds float by. Yuuri had pointed out one that looked distinctly like a poodle, only for Victor to ask him what a poodle was. Somewhere along the lines, talk had turned to the surface, turned to the humans that Yuuri had left behind to be with Victor.

Yuuri hummed softly, reaching for Victor’s hand and carefully threading their fingers together. “No. There’s nothing for me up there. I can get food from the shopkeepers who stayed down here, I can always visit my parents if I really want to, but…”

Yuuri rolled onto his stomach, looking up at Victor and smiling sweetly. He shifted closer until he was mostly lounging over Victor, brushing a thumb against his cheek. “This is all I could ever want.”

Victor’s smile could light up even the darkest of nights, Yuuri was certain. It was after a stolen kiss that Victor reluctantly pointed out, “You can’t see the clouds from there.”

Yuuri sighed dramatically as he rolled onto his back, making an effort to press himself close. Victor’s arm wrapped around his middle, pulling Yuuri against him until his head was resting against Victor’s chest, a pretty pink wing wrapping around him like a blanket. It was heaven. It had to be heaven.

“That one looks like cotton candy.” Victor pointed to the newest cloud floating by the hole in the ceiling.

“That’s cheating, every cloud looks like cotton candy,” Yuuri laughed. “That’s like saying it looks like a cloud.”

“Well, now that you mention it…”

“Stop cheating!” Yuuri brushed his fingers along the inside of Victor’s wing, gently applying pressure to the coverts.

Victor went quiet, his feathers ruffling as his eyes fluttered closed. “Mm fine, you win. Keep doing that…”

Yuuri chuckled to himself, letting his fingers run gently through the feathers of Victor’s wing, heart so completely filled with love. As it turned out, there was a way to give all the monsters a happily ever after. Yuuri just hadn’t realised it meant becoming part of Victor’s.

  
  



End file.
